Blinding Line
by AkariShimai
Summary: Uchiha menyukai Uchiha namun tak sanggup menyampaikan.. Uchiha yang menyukai Namikaze meminta bantuan Uzumaki, sementara Nara membantu Uchiha mendapatkan Uchiha.. Bagaimana jadinya? UPDATE CHAPTER 8: Nonton? KENCAN!
1. Prologue

A/N: Aaaahh! Kesel gak bisa bikin secret presentnya gara-gara kurang 3 orang…! Masa bikin 7 aja sih.. Tanggung… -sight-

Izumi (temen sebangku Author): Yeeee… Mending masih ada yang mau repiu elu ri! Dasar gila repiu!

Enma (temen Author yang lain): Iya.. Lagian angka 7 kan bagus! Gimana klo bikin secret presentnya sambil bikin yang ini juga –devil smile-

A/N: He? Bikin 2 penpik sekaligus? Not a bad idea.. Liat ntar aja deh..

Summary: Cross over. Yang jelas campuran antara Bleach dan Naruto yang diaransemen ulang sama Author. Dengan sampilan dari anime/komik lain.

WARNING: Karena ngulik penpik sambil mumet, ni penpik jadinya serius dan dikit jayuznya. Aaaahhh..! Pokoknya kacau!

Disclaimer: semua pengarang komik yang Author ambil ide dan karakternya buat ngarang ni penpik. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinding Line

Chapter One

"Minato, ayah punya sesuatu untukmu."

Minato memperhatikan benda bundar yang dipegang ayahnya dengan penuh minat. Sebuah bola sepak.

"Ini hadiah untuk kelakuanmu yang baik saat kita pindah," lanjut ayahnya sambil tersenyum kepada putra tunggalnya yang baru berusia 5 tahun. "Sekarang bermainlah. Dan carilah teman baru."

Minato sangat bergairah ketika memegangnya. Dia sangat suka bermain bola. Baginya bola adalah teman (tau kan nyomot dari mana?). Minato berlarian keluar rumah sambil membawa bola barunya.

"Minato. Hati-hati. Jangan bermain di jalan raya!" Ibunya memperingatkan Minato dari dapur. Tapi Minato tidak peduli.

Ia tidak sempat bermain.

Sambutan pertama yang diterimanya ketika ia baru keluar dari rumah barunya. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya menyambut kota baru yang akan dihuninya, adalah hantaman bumper truk dikepalanya.

Gelap.

Kosong.

"Ini.. Dimana…?" Minato kecil menggumam sendirian. Celingukan mencari-cari orang selain dirinya. "Papa? Mama? Mana yang lainnya?"

Minato hampir menangis ketika ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah sosok samar selain dirinya. Sosok seperti seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Minato seperti menemukan sebuah harapan dan berlari kearah siluet tersebut. Ketika Minato semakin dekat siluet itu bercahaya. Semakin lama semakin besar. Membutakan mata Minato.

Hal pertama yang dilhat Minato adalah langit-langit rumah sakit dan wajah ibunya yang menangis.

"Minato kun!" sang ibu memeluknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kamu bangun! Dokter! Minatoku bangun!" Minato sweatdrop liatin nyokapnya histeris gini.

"Mmm.. Mama.. Kenapa..? Ada apa..?" Tanya Minato polos sambil berusaha melepas pelukan ibunya. "Ouch!" keluh Minato sambil memegang kepalanya. _Perban?_

"Mina kun.. Tolong, lain kali berhatil-hatilah jika kau ingin keluar rumah. Harus berapa kali kami memberitahumu!" tegas ayahnya.

Tapi Minato tidak memandang ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang lain, yang menarik minatnya di balik punggung ayahnya.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dikuncir dua sedang menatapnya. Bajunya hanya secarik kain putih yang lusuh dan bebercak merah. Di kedua tangannya ada rantai. Mengikatnya pada lantai ruangan. Wajah anak itu kuyu dan ada banyak darah dikepalanya.

"Papa, itu siapa?" tanya Minato, "Kenapa dia berdarah?"

Kedua orang tua Minato spontan langsung membalik badan. Tapi mereka tidak melihat siapapun disitu.

"Mina kun.. Apa kau masih belum sembuh? Jelas kau sedang berkhayal sekarang.." ibunya memegang pipi Minato dengan cemas. Minato mengucek-ucek matanya. Tapi sang anak tetap pada di tempatnya.

_Tidak.. aku tidak berkhayal.. Dia jelas ada.. Siapa dia?_ Batin Minato. Minato memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika ia sadar bahwa anak itu melayang.

"Kau bisa… Melihatku?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi yang indah, cerah, damai, tenang, nyaman, (pokoknya asoy dah!) murid-murid SMA 1 Konohagakure mulai berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Woi Minato!" panggil Dark sambil mengebrak meja. "Pinjem pe-er!"

Minato memandangnya dengan dingin. "Minjem mulu! Bayar goceng!"

"Alaah! Banyak bacot lu!" paksa Dark sambil mengubek-ubek tas Minato. Minato Cuma diem. Udah biasa sama kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

PiriPiriPiri

Dark buru-buru mengambil hape di kantong celananya. "Halo? Nami (dari anime One Piece. Kayaknya untuk yang berikutnya Author gak usah jelasin dari anime mana. Pembaca tebak sendiri ya..)? Ada apa?" tanya Dark. "Hah? Bikini kulit hiunya Kisame? Kamu mau itu? Ooo… Supaya bisa saingan ama bikini kulit Buaya Daratnya Kotobuki Ran? Iya deh aku beliin…"

Pip! Hape pun dimatikan.

PiriPiriPiri. Bunyi lagi.

"Halo? Iya kenapa..? Iya Anko sayang.. Nanti kita ketemuan lagi.. Iya.. ceweku Cuma kamu kok..He emm..Nanti pasti aku beliin.. Dango setruk doang kan?" goda Dark dengan narsis.

Minato cuman bisa eneg sama temen sebangkunya yang satu ini. Emang sih, dia tajir. Namanya juga maling karya seni! Apalagi masih ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Zaoldyeck. Tapi playboynya, ya ampun… Tuhan tolong!

Tapi yang bikin Minato bingung, yang ngikutin dia cuma satu.

Arwah yang ngikutin maksudnya.

Tumben, biasanya cowo playboy arwah yang ngikutin minimal 5. Terutama buat playboy kelas paus gaek macem gini! Tapi emang, yang ngikutin cuman atu..

Seorang cewe berambut coklat panjang sebahu lebih dikit. Dengan sedikit rambut dikuncir ke belakang dan sisanya digerai. Menurut Minato, ni arwah klo masih idup emang dikit imut..

"_Beraninya… Beraninya dia mempermainkanku..?" _ucap sang arwah perlahan. Minato berusaha melihat si arwah dengan lebih jelas. Saat itulah memori si arwah masuk ke dalam benaknya.

Di tempat yang mirip gedung belakang sekolah nampaklah seorang gadis dengan malu-malu memberikan sebuah surat dengan segel hati pada Dark muda. _Apa ini kenangannya dengan Dark ketika Dark masih SMP? _Batin Minato.

"Da.. Dark-kun.. Aku pingin.. Kamu baca ini.." ujar gadis itu dengan wajah bersemu merah yang manis.

Untuk pertama kalinya meski dalam memori orang lain, Minato melihat Dark malu-malu menghadapi cewek.

"Eh.. I.. Iya.. Terima kasih.." ujar Dark gelagapan.

Muncul cahaya terang yang membutakan mata Minato. Dan tiba-tiba dia berada berada di tempat lain. Walau begitu, Minato tahu dia masih tetap berada dalam memori si arwah.

Dia ada di sisi lain jalan dimana Dark akan menyebrang. Dark memegangi amplop bersegel hati. Dark terus memandangi amplop itu dengan berseri-seri ketika ia hendak menyebrang.

"Dark-kun! AWAS!" teriak si gadis yang mendorong Dark. Dark sangat kaget dengan kemunculan si gadis yang tiba-tiba.

DRAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Suara keras truk yang menghantam tubuh si gadis menulikan Dark dan Minato.

Minato tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa. Selain itu juga dia tahu tidak akan ada gunanya. Ini dunia kenangan. Takkan merubah apa-apa meski Minato berlari dan menolongnya tadi.

"Risa! RISA!" teriak Dark histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh si gadis. Yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya yang berdarah pada Dark.

"Da..rk..kun.." ujarnya perlahan.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" Dark bersiap akan berdiri sambil menggendong Risa. Tapi Risa menggeleng lemah dan menatap sendu Dark.

"Percuma.. Dark-kun.. Aku sudah…" dia terbatuk sambil memuntahkan darah.

"Tidak Risa.." Dark menatapnya. Hampir menangis. "Kumohon, jangan bicara begitu!"

Risa tersenyum sedih pada Dark.

"Da..i..suki..to.. Sayonara.." Mata Risa pun terpejam untuk selamanya. Sementara Minato melihat Dark mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Risa, pemandangan itupun memburam. Menampilkan sosok kelas yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Dark sedang duduk di atas meja. Tampak bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei Dark! Kudengar kau berani menggoda Emi senpai ya? Pacar Kosuke senpai yang kelas tiga itu!" tanya seorang teman sekelas dark yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Kalau ya memang kenapa Krad?" Dark balas bertanya.

"Wuaaahh.. Padahal pacarmu baru saja meninggal untuk menolongmu! Kau kejam sekali.."Krad tertawa terkekeh.

"Hei hei! Dia bukan pacarku! Lagipula masa lalu tetap saja masa lalu. Jadi aku harus melupakannya," balas Dark sambil tersenyum.

Dan semuanya menjadi putih. 

Minato merasakan adanya pusaran angin yang menariknya ke belakang. Dan ia pun jatuh tersentak di bangkunya. Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah keluar dari memori si arwah, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Min? Lu pusing?" tanya Dark yang sudah selesai menelpon.

"Sedikit.." jawab Minato. Dia tidak ingin bercerita mengenai apa yang dilihatnya pada Dark.

Minato tidak menyadari takdir macam apa yang menunggunya di depan sana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER I END

A/N: Huhuhu.. Sedih.. Lagi cepi repiu… -sesungukan-

Minato: Ooo.. Pantes gue jadi korban lagi.. –nyiapin kunai di balik punggung-

Yamato: Kesiaaaann deh lu! (inside heart [IH: Rasain lu! Dasar Author sialan! Elu sih bikin gue pedopil.. Jadi kagak laku kan penpik lu! Huahahahahaha!)

Ibiki: (IH: Mampus lu!)

Anko: (IH: Sukurin!)

A/N: Ngg.. Ng.. Hiks.. Repiu ya.. Repiu… Author nangis nih cepi repiu.. Ungg ngg… Repiu…


	2. Escape

A/N: Chapter 2. Enjoy it. Ni penpik makin nggak jelas nge cross over kemana saking banyaknya karakter nyelip. Yep, kalian juga bisa liat karakter Alice 19th disini.

Disclaimer: Buanyak banget. Buat semua pengarang komik ajalah!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinding Line

Chapter Two

" Hup!" sesosok wanita berambut merah memakai yukata hitam panjang melompat ke atas tiang listrik. Di pinggangnya tergantung sebuah pedang panjang yang bersinar keperakan diterpa cahaya bulan. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik handphone berwarna pink.

"Mission complete," gumamnya sambil memandangi handphone itu.

DEG! Detakan keras pada jantungnya mengagetkannya. Membuatnya terhuyung dan hampir jatuh dari tempatnya berpijak. Feelingnya mendeteksi akan adanya hal yang janggal. Ada yang tidak beres.

PiririririPiririri. Suara handphone ditangannya mengagetkannya.

"Mu.. Mustahil.." gumamnya lirih sambil membaca pesan di handphonenya. Wajahnya pucat.

Dia pun kembali meloncat dan kembali menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sementara itu, pojok kegelapan sebuah suara tertawa.

"Aku bebas! AKU BEBAAAAAAASSSSS!" raungnya senang. "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bebass.."

"Selamat datang kembali, Orochimaru sama. King of Hollow kami," ucap sebuah suara lain dibawah kaki Orochimaru. Menghormat padanya.

"Kabuto," ujar Orochimaru senang. "Lama kita tidak berjumpa bawahanku yang setia," Orochimaru melihat kearah sosok lain yang berada di belakang Kabuto. Ribuan jumlahnya.

"Saudara-saudaraku, para Hollow sekalian marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur di hadapan Tuhan yang maha Esa karena berkatnyalah blablablabla.." Orochimaru pidato kayak mo 17an dengan panjang lebar volume senti de es beh.

All sweatdropped. Author digebuk Orochi pake tongkat uler.

"Ehm.. Pada intinya marilah kita berpesta sekali lagi.. Marilah kita tebarkan kengerian, ketakutan dan darah pada korban.." Orochimaru tersenyum licik. "Manusia."

Semua bawahannya menyambut dan berteriak dengan gembira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak seorang wanita yang tadi berada di atas tiang listrik. Wajahnya memperlihatkan shock yang amat sangat.

"Itu benar Kushina," ujar seorang kakek tua dari balik kursi.

"Orochimaru.. Hollow paling kuat yang pernah kita tangkap.." Kushina terduduk lemas di kursinya. Menatap lantai dengan tidak berdaya. "Hollow yang memiliki Mara.."

Sunyi sesaat sampai Kushina menggebrak meja.

"Kita harus menangkapnya kembali! Sebelum jatuh banyak korban Shinigami ataupun manusia seperti dulu! Kita punya lotis!" Kushina menatap kedua rekannya yang ada disampingnya. "Benar kan Kyou!"

"Ya.. itu benar.." jawab Kyou. Sedangkan Alice mengangguk.

Sang kakek tua yang namanya Sarutobi menghembuskan asap pipanya. "Aku mengerti Kushina.. Tapi kita tidak bisa semudah itu melakukannya.. Orochimaru dikuasai Darva, Mara terkuat.." Sarutobi menghela napas.

"Through Eyes.. Kita harus mencarinya.." usul Alice pada akhirnya.

"Ya.. Kau benar Alice," ujar Sarutobi. "Kita harus mencari manusia yang dapat melihat melewati Blinding Line untuk bisa mengalahkannya.."

Kushina bangkit berdiri. "Biar aku yang mencarinya."

"Tunggu! Kami ikut!" cegah Kyou. Tapi Kushina menghentikannya dengan lambaian tangannya.

"Akan lebih mudah mencarinya sendirian," kilah Kushina.

Minato terbangun pagi-pagi sekali di hari minggu. Bukan, bukan karena dia nggak bisa tidur. Tapi karena nggak kuat denger ngoroknya Dark yang nggak ada matinya. Minato cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kasurnya diilerin.

_Buset deh ni anak! Gue tagih duit sewa mampus lo!_ Batin Minato kesal. Akhirnya karena meski Dark dikitik-kitik, dibakar jari jempolnya kayak Tom (Minato harus make penjepit jemuran dulu buat nutup idung. Nggak tahan dengan bau kaki Dark yang aduhai), dan disiram air segentong tapi nggak bangun-bangun juga, Minato turun ke lantai satu untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou," sapa gadis berdarah. Arwah yang pertama kali dilihat Minato itu terus menerus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya Minato bosan. Ujung-ujungnya, gadis itu tinggal satu atap dengan Minato.

"Ohayou Mina," balas Minato. Minato menatap pada foto yang ada di atas meja makan. "Okaasan, Ohayou."

Mina menatap Minato yang sedang berada di dapur dengan tertarik. "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Omelet," jawab Minato singkat.

"Sepertinya enak," ujar Mina.

"Arwah tidak bisa makan," balas Minato jengkel. Mina terdiam. Tampak sedih. Lalu pergi begitu saja menembus dinding.

Minato menaruh omelet bagiannya di meja saat Dark turun untuk bangun.

"Waaahh.. Kayaknya enak!" puji Dark sambil ngiler dideket omeletnya Minato.

"Hush! Minggir-minggir! Porsimu ada di wajan!" perintah Minato sambil menjauhkan omeletnya dari iler Dark. Dark menghampiri wajan dengan wajah senang, tapi raut mukanya langsung berubah.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Masa' cuman sisa satu suap!" keluh Dark.

"Klo gak mau makan tinggalin aja. Lagian sapa juga nyuruh elo buat numpang idup disini? Udah ngilerin kasur gua juga! Masih mending gua masakin," ujar Minato ketus.

"Kan cuma sehari semalem atuuh.." Dark pasang gaya sok imut sambil ngisepin telunjuknya.

"Iler tetep iler bego!" jawab Minato acuh-gak-acuh sambil makan omeletnya.

Dark mengangkat bahu. "Iya iya.. Kasurnya gue jemur deh! Tapi masakin gue yah!" pintanya sambil naik lagi ke lantai dua. Minato tetep makan. Nunggu buat liat hasil kerjaan Dark. Klo hasilnya bagus baru dia masakin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa…. Itadakimasu(selamat makan)! " ujar Dark sambil menyantap porsi omeletnya pagi itu dengan penuh kebiadaban.

"Kalau udah selesai jangan lupa nyuci," perintah Minato seenak udele. Dark langsung cemberut.

"Iiiihh… Tamu kan raja!" protesnya.

"Emang gua pikirin?" balas Minato. Sementara arwah yang mengikuti Dark terkikik. Menertawakan kesialan Dark.

Sementara itu Kushina berada 5 blok jauhnya dari tempat Minato. Melongok-longok nyari Through Eyes kayak orang bego.

"Haaahhhh.. Ini semua gara-gara mulut besarku," keluh Kushina. "Semua orang di Soul Society tahu bahwa mencari Through Eyes bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah! Jadi kenapa tadi aku menolak bantuan Kyou?" Kushina melompat-lompat lagi dipagar dan atap rumah lagi. "Pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan orang yang bisa melihatku. Melihat Shinigami adalah kemampuan utama para Through Eyes. Hanya itulah satu-satunya petunjuk," gumamnya.

"Nee.. Jadi.. Terima kasih telah memberiku tumpangan semalam," ujar Dark dengan cengengesan nakal di pintu depan rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Dan sarapan," tambah Minato.

"Hehehe.. Lain kali kalau tempat persembunyianku digeledah lagi aku nginep di rumahmu ya! Toh, kau tinggal sendiri ini. Jaa," ujarnya sambil melompat-lompat ke atas pagar lalu atap.

"Enak saja," gerutu Minato sambil masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hip Hip Horee.. Senangnya dapet hotel dan sarapan gratis…" ujar Dark sambil mengecap bibirnya. "Masakan Minato kun emang enak! Alamat musti gue comot ntar bekalnya!"

Arwah Risa yang senantiasa mengikuti Dark merasa tidak senang. Dia hendak menarik kaki Dark agar Dark terpeleset saat sebuah tangan menariknya masuk kedalam sebuah black hole.

"Selamat datang Harada Risa," sebuah suara bergaung menyambutnya.

Risa celingukan mencari asal suara. "Si.. Siapa kau? Ini dimana?" tanyanya ketakutan.

"Aku Orochimaru.." jawab suara itu. Risa tersentak.

"King of Hollow..? Mustahil! Bukankah kau sudah ditangkap dan dikurung oleh para Shinigami bertahun-tahun yang lalu!" suara Risa terdengar tercekat. "Apa yang kau mau dariku!"

Muncul tangan yang menarik rantai takdir Risa. "Menjadikanmu Hollow." Risa menjerit. Sebuah huruf Rune muncul di udara dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Dark merasa aneh. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuhnya sangat ringan hari ini. Tapi dibalik semua keringanan itu entah kenapa ia merasakan cemas. Sebuah kecemasan yang sangat besar. Semakin lama semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

_Kenapa aku jadi cemas begini? Apa Minato kun baik-baik saja?_ Batin Dark. Dia segera berlari kembali ke rumah keluarga Namikaze. Tapi rumah itu terkunci dan meski Dark mengeluarkan Toa no Jutsu nya yang menyebabkan kaca rumah tetangga pecah, tetap saja Minato tidak keluar untuk mengomelinya.

_Apa dia sedang pergi? Pergi kemana? _Pikir Dark. _Ah tapi.. kecemasanku juga tidak beralasan. Bukankah tadi dia baik-baik saja? Tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu…_ Dark bimbang antara mencari Minato untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja dan pergi begitu saja, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencari Minato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Dimana seorang anak SD berambut pirang dikuncir yang melayaninya. Minato membeli sebuket bunga lily putih. Bunga favorit mendiang ibunya.

Dia berjalan menuju pekuburan di atas bukit dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas sebuah makam.

_Ibu… 6 tahun berlalu sejak ayah meninggalkan kita.. Tapi kau tetap merawatku.. Maafkan aku ibu.. Maafkan aku yang telah membuat ayah takut dan pergi menjauh dari sisi kita.. Maafkan aku juga karena telah membuatmu meninggal ibu.. _Minato meneteskan air mata di pipinya. _Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu harus melindungiku sehingga kau meninggal…_

Dark terus menerus mencari Minato sampai senja mulai turun. Saat itulah ia mendapatkan informasi mengenai Minato dari seorang anak di toko bunga Yamanaka.

_Hem.. Buket bunga lily putih? Let's see.._ Dark sok pake bahasa inggris dipikirannya (Suka-suka gue dong! –Dark protes-). _Buket bunga lily putih.. Pasti buat cewe.. Ada cewe yang dia taksir?_ Dark menggelengkan kepalanya. _Bukan.. kalo gitu dia pasti nanya gua yang notabene Buaya Darat Propecional.. Buat ngelayat orang sakit..?_ Dark geleng-geleng kepala. _Nggak mungkin.. Minato udah nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi.. Dia nggak punya sodara.. Dia juga jarang akrab sama orang…_ Mendadak Dark teringat pada foto mendiang ibu Minato di atas meja. _That's it! Pasti buat ziarahin nyokapnya! Tapi ke pekuburan mana?_ Dark clingak-clinguk nyari pekuburan dan loncat-loncatan lagi di atas atap.

Matahari benar-benar telah tenggelam dan bulan mulai menunjukkan wajahnya. Meski begitu Minato masih enggan pergi dari tempat ibunya bersemayam.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur disini.. Ayo pulang.." bujuk Mina.

"Tidak," tolak Minato tegas.

BRUAK! Mendadak sosok buntelan item-item nonggol di depan Minato.

"WADEPAK? Apaan nih!" teriak Minato kaget.

"Hehe.. Ternyata ada disini toh.. Ketemu juga akhirnya.." buntelan item yang ternyata Dark itu ngomong sambil nyengir.

"Hah? Ketemu apanya..?" tanya Minato bingung. Tapi sebelum Dark sempat menjawab pertanyaan Minato, punggung Dark berubah merah bersimbah darah.

CHAPTER II END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Meet the Shinigami

Disclaimer: Buanyak banget. Buat semua pengarang komik ajalah!

Blinding Line

Chapter Three

"UGH!" semburat warna merah segar mewarnai malam. Dark dengan suksesnya muntah darah akibat luka yang mendadak diterimanya.

"DARK!" teriak Minato yang langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Apa-ap.." Dark membalik badannya untuk melihat penyerangnya. Tapi saat itu jugalah tubuhnya telempar sejauh 10 meter.

BRUAK! Tubuh Dark menghantam pohon yang ada di dekat situ. Berhasil membuat tulang punggungnya retak.

"Ss.. Siapa..?" desis Dark sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap membuka mata. Tapi yang dia lihat disitu hanyalah Minato yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan memunggunginya.

Yang dilihat Minato berbeda.

Sebuah (ato seekor?) makhluk raksasa setinggi 5 kaki berdiri menjulang diatas Minato. Dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam layaknya pisau yang ternoda oleh darah. Separuh badannya menyerupai badan manusia berlubang yang memakai topeng, sedangkan sisanya berupa ular dengan sisik putih yang setelah diamati oleh Minato dengan lebih seksama, merupakan rangkaian ular-ular kecil berwarna putih. Rambut makhluk itu panjang. Berupa ular sama seperti sisiknya. Sehingga mirip dengan isisnya Ragnarok Online yang punya rambut medusa dan digedein pake senter pembesarnya Doraemon.

_Makhluk apan nih!_ batin Minato sambil cengo liatin ntu makhluk.

"Hollow!" pekik Mina tertahan disamping Minato.

_Hollow?_ Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Mina. "Mina.. Apa maksud..?" Belum selesai Minato bertanya, makhluk yang disebut Hollow ntu memukul Mina. Membuat Mina terpental nun jauh dimata sampe menjadi bintang (lho?).

Minato mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia sendirian sekarang. _Dark sudah tidak berdaya_, Minato menatap temannya dengan ekspresi cemas. _Dia harus segera diobati. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa membawanya pergi dari makhluk ini!_

"Wah wah.. Tumben ada Hollow sebesar ini.." ucap suara dingin dibalik punggung Minato. Minato terkejut dan membalik badan.

Minato melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan yukata hitam berdiri atas puncak pohon dilatari dengan sang rembulan. Rambutnya yang merah bagaikan darah berkibar di tengah gelapnya malam. Pedangnya yang tipis dan panjang membuat Minato semakin bingung. _Busset… Samurai nyasar dari mana nih! HongKuong?_

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Dia sudah bergerak rupanya… Rupanya pengikutnya telah berkurang banyak sampai-sampai harus membuat Hollow tak berguna sepertimu… White Isles" hinanya.

Makhluk yang disebut White Isles itu menggerung panjang. "Shinigami.."

_Shinigami?_ Pikir Minato nggak percaya sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. _Masa' sih? Gue ngimpi kali ya.. _Minato nabokin wajahnya sendiri. _Sakit.. Gue nggak ngimpi.. By the way naik angkot, gue baru tau ada Shinigami cewe.. Cakep juga.. Langsuing cui!_ Minato digetok batu dari jauh.

"Woi blegug! Bantuin gw napah?" Protes Dark sambil megangin perutnya. Dia nggak bisa liat ada Shinigami dan White Isles.

"I'm coming!" ujar Minato sambil lari kearah Dark. White Isles melihatnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan.." gerungnya marah sambil berusaha menggapai Minato dengan cakarnya.

CRASH! Pedang ramping milik si Shinigami berhasil memotong cakarnya.

"GRUOOOOHHH SAKIIITTT! SHINIGAMI SIALAAAANN!" raungnya marah.

"Lawanmu aku. Bukan mereka," ucap si Shinigami dengan sombongnya.

"White Isles.. Munduur.." perintah sebuah suara. "Kau belum cukup kuat untuk melawannya…"

"CIH!" White Isles tampak sangat berang dengan perintah itu, tapi ia tetap masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang menganga lebar dibelakangnya.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN KABUR PENGECUT!" teriak Shinigami. Tapi ia terlambat. White Isles telah pergi.

Sementara itu Dark mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah. Minato berusaha membopongnya dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Ugh! Gila! Berat amat! Makan apaan aja lu?" tanya Minato sewot yang limbung nahan berat badan Dark.

"Klo sarapan buatan lu nggak diitung, gue makan paku semangkok dengan lelehan timah diatasnya. Teerus.. gue juga makan plat mobil bikinan orang," jawab Dark asal-asalan.

_Pantesan aja badannya kayak truk! Ngerak semua kali ya tu logam di ususnya?_ Batin Minato kesal.

"Hhh.. Dasar manusia. Bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat kondisinya sedang kritis seperti itu.." gerutu Shinigami wanita yang sudah turun dan berada sejajar dengan Minato.

"Anuu.. Daripada ngomel doang, bisa nggak bantu gua?" pinta Minato.

Kushina terkejut. Mukanya shock kayak liatin Jiraiya pake baju balet. "Kamu bisa… Melihatku…?" tanya si Shinigami dengan gagap.

_Kesian amat.. Cantik-cantik gagap.._ batin Minato. "Ya aku bisa. Sekarang bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Shinigami wanita itu membantu Minato menggotong Dark ke rumah keluarga Namikaze dan mengobati luka-luka Dark. Dia mengeluarkan bulatan cahaya aneh berwarna kehijauan dari tangannya yang membuat luka Dark cepat menutup.

"Kondisinya sudah lebih baik," ucap si Shinigami wanita sambil menarik tangannya. Membuat benda bulat aneh itu menghilang. "Sekarang tinggal membereskan urusan kita berdua saja Through Eyes," Shinigami itu menatap Minato dengan serius.

"Tunggu! Urusan apa?" tanya Minato panik. "Mang gue punya salah ya ma elo? Kenal aja kagak! Lagian nama gue Minato. Namikaze Minato, bukannya Through Eyes!"

Shinigami itu mendesah lirih. "Duduklah. Maafkan aku yang terlambat mengenalkan diri Through Eyes."

Minato ngernyitin kening. Dia nggak suka dipanggil Through Eyes. Lagian ini kan rumahnya sendiri. Ngapain juga dia yang jadi disuruh buat duduk? Tapi gimana juga, Minato tetep nurut sama si Shinigami cewek. Takut ditebas.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze sama," ucapnya formal. "Aku shinigami yang berasal dari Soul Society. Aku ditugaskan untuk mencari Through Eyes untuk bisa membasmi, atau minimal menangkap kembali Orochimaru, The King of Hollow."

Minato tambah bingung. Klo dibuat versi Anime, mungkin Minato sekarang keliatan kayak orang tampang bego dengan bintang yang lagi joget poco-poco dikepalanya.

"Gw masih nggak ngerti… Shinigami, oke gua tau. Yang nyabut nyawa orang ntu kan? Emang asalnya dari Soul Society yah? Keren juga namanya! Terus Through Eyes ntu apaan sih? Duh mbak, kayaknya salah cari orang deh. Gue 

nggak kenal ama Orochimaru, The King of Hallo Apa Kabar ntu lah!" cerocos Minato dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kushina menghela napas. "Through Eyes adalah sebutan untuk orang yang bisa melihat melewati Blinding Line, Namikaze sama. Sedangkan Blinding Line adalah garis kehidupan yang memisahkan antara dunia orang yang sudah mati dengan orang yang hidup," jelas Kushina yang nyadar klo Minato nggak ngerti.

"Wah bener.. Kayaknya salah orang deh! Denger ya mbak Uzumaki, emang siih.. Aku bisa liat yang namanya makhluk halus, tapi bukannya cenayang atau paranormal juga bisa liat? Tuh! Kayak Chou Kanonji," Minato nunjuk ke tipi yang nyala. Nunjukin iklan acara pembasmi hantu.

"Namikaze san. Pertama, umur saya baru 15 tahun jadi tolong jangan panggil saya mbak. Anda boleh memanggil nama saya dengan marga atau sebutan Kushina saja. Kedua, saya tidak salah orang. Para cenayang atau paranormal hanya bisa melihat, tapi tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan para arwah. Apalagi melihat Shinigami. Yang bisa melihat kami hanyalah para Through Eyes," ujar Kushina kesal.

"Bentar.. Para? Berarti bukan cuma gue dong?" tanya Minato.

"Kami berharap begitu, tapi menemukan para Through Eyes sangatlah sulit. Terutama karena jumlah orang yang berhasil memiliki kemampuan ini sangat menurun. Jadi untuk sementara, kami menganggap hanya andalah satu-satunya Through Eyes. Kami mohon kerjasama anda Namikaze sama," Kushina membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Minato. Minato cengo.

"Tapi gue bisa nolongin apa?" Minato berusaha mengelak. Sadar kalau ini tanggung jawab yang berat.

"Legenda mengatakan para Through Eyes dapat melihat Lost Word saat berhadapan dengan Darva, Mara yang mendiami Orochimaru," jawab Kushina sambil tetap membungkuk.

"Lost Word? Darva? Mara? Gue makin nggak ngerti.." Minato garuk-garuk pala.

"Lost Word adalah lotis yang hilang. Yang keberadaannya sangat kuat. Lotis adalah kalimat sejenis mantra yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan Mara. Mara adalah sisi gelap manusia atau bisa disebut sebagai kumpulan kegelapan dan energi jahat. Dan Darva adalah Mara yang terkuat," jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"Terus makhluk tadi?" tanya Minato.

"Makhluk itu adalah Hollow. Arwah yang kehilangan rantai takdirnya dan terkontaminasi oleh Mara," jawab Kushina.

Sunyi. Yang ada cuma suara tipi dan ngoroknya Dark.

"Yaaahh.. Sudah malam.. Sebaiknya kita tidur... Mbak eh Kushina chan, boleh kupanggil gitu? Juga sebaiknya tidur.." bujuk Minato yang pengen cepet-cepet bangun karena ngerasa ini cuma mimpi.

"Aku akan berjaga malam ini. Jika anda ingin tidur, tidurlah Namikaze san.. Oyasuminasai (selamat tidur)," ujar Kushina. Minato pun meninggalkan Kushina dan Dark yang lagi ngorok kayak traktor di sofa di ruang tengah.

Minato bangun pagi-pagi kayak biasanya. Mandi dan cuci muka lalu turun untuk membuat sarapan. _Well.. Mimpi gue tadi malem kok aneh banget yah? Ada Shinigami cewek minta bantuan gua! Mana lebih muda setaun lagi! Ckckck…_ batin Minato.

"Woi Minato! Pagi!" sapa Dark dengan ceria di meja makan. Minato bengong liatin Dark yang biasa makan dengan biadabnya mendadak jadi jago table manners (etiket makan formal).

"Tumben lu! Nggak biasanya makan dengan cara abad 21 gitu! Lu kan makhluk purba!" cerocos Minato sambil menghindari bogem mentah Dark. "Eh, tapi ni makanan lu nyolong dari mana?" tanya Minato yang nggak percaya kalau masakan di depan matanya itu buatan Dark.

"Dari pembantu lu yang baru," jawab Dark polos sambil mengedikkan kepalanya kearah dapur.

"Pembantu bar…" Minato belom selesai ngomong waktu Kushina nonggol di pintu dapur. "Namikaze sama, silahkan sarapannya," ujarnya sopan sambil mengulurkan senampan makanan.

Minato nabok mukanya. _O EM GEH! Mimpi gua kok jadi nyata?_

"Namikaze san, ada apa?" tanya Kushina bingung waktu Minato asyik nabokin mukanya sampe merah kayak apel.

"Elu Shinigami kan? Yang kemaren ntu?" tanya Minato.

"Iya.. Begitulah," jawab Kushina.

"Terus kenapa ni kunyuk satu bisa liat elo! Katanya elo cuma bisa diliat ama Tong Es apalah!" tanya Minato sewot sambil nunjuk Dark.

"Oo.. Saya meminum obat yang yang bisa membuat saya mendapatkan wujud manusia untuk sementara waktu sehingga orang biasa bisa melihat saya," jawab Kushina sambil mengacungkan sejenis tempat permen yang berkepala Donald Duck.

Minato makin sweatdrop. _Ya tuhan… Salah apa gua dikelilingin makhluk gak jelas macem gini!_

"Tadaima (aku pulang)," ujar Mina sambil menembus dinding. Mina dan Kushina saling bertatapan dan terkejut.

Beberapa detik ke depan, Minato melihat Mina yang menjerit takut dan Kushina yang merangsek maju ke depan dengan pedangnya. Tapi Kushina tidak menebas Mina melainkan mengecapnya dengan cap yang ada di pangkal pedangnya. Dan Mina hilang begitu saja.

"Mina? Mana Mina?" tanya Minato panik. Emang sih, Minato suka cuek ama ntu arwah satu. Tapi sejak kepergian ayahnya dan kematian ibunya, hanya Minalah satu-satunya temannya. Satu-satunya orang yang menemani Minato bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Dia kukirim ke Soul Society. Terlalu berbahaya baginya untuk tetap tinggal di dunia manusia," jawab Kushina tenang.

"Nngg.. Ano.. Mina ntu sapa sih?" tanya Dark yang jelas-jelas nggak ngerti arah pembicaraan Kushina dan Minato.

CHAPTER III END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sesuai request dari senpai kesayangan Author, dr. Kimimaro, Author nampilin lagi bincang-bincang Akatsuki. Silahkan saudara Pain!

Pain: Yak! Saya lihat fanfict buatan Akari yang satu ini mulai menarik minat para pereview setia Akari. Terbukti dengan banyaknya permintaan pereview untuk mengupdetnya kembali blablablablabla.. Tapi pertanyaan utama saya: KAPAN ANAK-ANAK AKATSUKI DIMUNCULIN? (garang mode on).

A/N: Maap ye Pain.. Aye sih mau-mau aja munculin.. Tapi blon ada ide siiih..

Itachi: Huh! Bohong! Mangekyou Sharinganku dapat melihat kalau kau punya ide.

A/N: Itachi, please deh! Sejak kapan Sharingan bisa baca pikiran sejatinya orang?

Konan: Iya nih curang! Masa' Minato Kushina mulu yang keluar!

Minato: Mo tukeran ma gua Nan? Gue sih malah seneng ada yang gantiin.. Males gua dijadiin korban pelampiasan kefrustasian Author yang kagak jelas isi otaknya gini!

A/N: Sialan lo min! Ya udah deh pembaca, sekian dulu aja yah… Babaaaayyy…


	4. White Isles

Podjok Balesan Repiuw

Kiyohara: Mangap eh maap sekali kayaknya Kiyohara san salah orang deh. Author **NGGAK **pernah sekalipun join di Houkiboshi. Apalagi pake nama Kushina.

.hoshi. na-chan.: Maap ya.. Tunggu aja klo mau tentang Akatsuki.. Author ada idenya siih.. Tapi pereview pilih sendiri deh! Mau secret present, MinaKushi lagi, ato Akatsuki yang dibikin abis ini komplit..

A/N: Hueeee… Sorry dorry morry yach telat updetnyaah.. Abis lagi asik-asiknya main harpes.. Mumpung libur.. Hehehe.. (Author jadul!)

Shibuya-Enma (selanjutnya kita singkat Enma aja. Dia temennya Auhtor selain Izumi Anko): Busyet!! Hari gini masih belom tamat lu main Harvest Moon?? Yang pertama lagi!! Ckckckck…

A/N: Mo gimana lagi Ma.. Secara gitu lho, gue nggak punya Pe-Es(tapi anehnya Author punya CD PS Harvest Moon ama memory card)..

Enma: Trus lu main pake apa??

A/N: Bru aja ntu dibeliin emulator Pe-Es buat di Kompie. Tapi klo yang sebelum-sebelumnya sih numpang main di rumah orang.. Hehehe…

Enma en Izumi: es-we-teee.. Sweatdrop 100

A/N: Yaudah deh, langsung aja nyok masuk ke chapter IV!! Go!!(mang judul lagu apa?).

Disclaimer: terutama banget Masashi Kishimoto, pengarangnya Bleach, ama pengarangnya Alice 19th. Selebihnya terserah deh!

Blinding Line

Chapter IV

Minato dan Kushina menatap Dark bersamaan. Sadar ada makhluk asing.

Dark sweatdrop sambil makan diliatin gitu. _Gue salah ngomong yak??_ Batin Dark.

Minato melirik Kushina. "Bagaimana?"

Kushina menghela napas melihat Dark. "Menurut peraturan Soul Society, kami dilarang membawa manusia sipil (ya elah.. manusia sipil.. kayak apaan aja –Author dijitak Kushina-) masuk ke dalam masalah kami. Tetapi berhubung dia adalah teman anda, Namikaze-sama dan telah secara tidak langsung terkait dengan masalah ini, maka keputusan untuk menjelaskannya atau tidak kami serahkan pada anda," jelas Kushina.

Mendadak Dark grudak-gruduk dan ngegaet Minato kepojok ruangan sambil munggungin Kushina.

"Min, lu musti jelasin ini semua ke gua! MUSTI!! Kalo lu nggak jelasin, gue nggak bisa _pedekate_!!"perintah Dark histeris sambil bisik-bisik dan nunjuk diem-diem kearah Kushina.

Minato sweatdrop.

"Serah lu aja deh!" jawab Minato males.

Dark membalik badan kearah Kushina sambil nyengir sedangkan Minato pasang muka mau muntah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina polos.

"Boleh deh.. Boleh," jawab Minato yang udah keringet dingin sama hawa membunuhnya Dark.

Kushina jelasin panjang x lebar x tinggi= volume (Alah! Lebay!) sama Dark. Isi penjelasannya sih sama kayak Kushina jelasin Minato. Tapi bedanya klo Minato cengo en bengong waktu dijelasin, Dark malah cengar-cengir kayak orang sarap di lampu merah.

"Ooohh.. Jadi Kushina chan ini Shinigami ya.." goda Dark sambil nyengar-nyengir eS-kA-eS-Dhee..

"I.. iya.." jawab Kushina yang udah ngerasa ni orang rada-rada nggak normal.

Minato yang merinding dengerin rayuan gombalnya Dark cepet-cepet nyamber tasnya.

"Wooii.. Mau sekolah gak?? Gue duluan ya," Minato nyelonong gitu aja ke pintu. "Oh ya Kushina san, tolong jaga rumah ya," pinta Minato sambil ngebuka pintu.

"Eh, tungguin gue!!" teriak Dark sambil ikut-ikutan nyamber tas. "Babay Kushina chan.." ujar Dark narsis sambil kissbye.

_Klo bukan temennya Namikaze-sama, udah gue tebas ntu makhluk!! _Batin Kushina yang eneg digombalin gitu.

"Minato!! Tunggu!!" teriak Dark yang ngos-ngosan sambil loncat-loncat di atas pagar. Berusaha nyusul Minato yang naik sepeda. Minato cuek aja.

"Hei hei!! Buru-buru amat sih mas.. Nyante aja lagi.. Roma masih jauh!" ujar Dark sambil tetep lari-lari.

"Siapa yang mau ke Roma bego?! Gue maunya ke sekolah!" balas Minato.

Dark cengar-cengir sendiri. Muka mesum ala Jiraiya mode on. "Hehe.. Cemburu ya aku godain Kushina chan.." ujar Dark.

Detik berikutnya Dark bakalan tambah ngos-ngosan gara-gara musti lari ke sekolah sambil ngehindarin sepeda yang dilempar Minato.

_Gue cemburu? Kenal aja baru!!_ Batin Minato sambil nendang mejanya di kelas. Dark langsung dilarikan ke UKS begitu nyampe sekolah karena gegar otak ketiban sadel sepeda.

"Yak anak-anak! Selamat pagi! Buka buku kalian, halaman.." ujar Iruka sensei yang baru buka pintu.

Minato ngebuka bukunya dengan malas-malasan. Shikaku tidur ditutup buku. Author, Izumi en Enma sama aja, cuman koloni yang ini pada makan(maklum, belon sempet sarapan). 

"_Terciumm.._"desis sebuah suara dari kegelapan. "_Dia ada.. Disini.._" nada pada desisan itu makin tinggi. Menunjukkan keganasan sang pemilik suara.

Minato udah goyang-goyang kepala. Hampir ngikutin jejak Shikaku ngubah SMA 1 Konohagakure jadi waduk iler.

DJEGUAAAAAAAAAARRRR!! Ledakan mendadak itu membuat Minato melonjak dari bangkunya. Iruka yang lagi asik-asik jelasin pelajaran ngerasa keganggu.

"Buset deh! Apa anak kelas seni rupa, Deidara dan Sasori, main petasan yang diumpetin di dalem boneka lagi?!" ujar Iruka sambil menuju ke jendela. Ngeliat biang keroknya keributan.

Tapi yang ada di sana cuma kerusakan parah dilapangan. Tidak ada orang. Sepi.

Iruka mengerutkan kening. Tapi hanya bisa sesaat.

Dark tidur-tiduran sendiri di ranjang UKS. Guru UKS, Tsunade sensei, lagi keluar buat main judi sama anak-anak veteran.

Dark menaruh lengannya di kening. _Coba saat ini ada Kushina chan yang merawatku… _Batin Dark sambil nyengir mesum tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah. _Atau.. Risa chan.._

Ledakan di luar UKS membuat Dark langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. Sunyin sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat jendela. Melihat apa yang terjadi di luar.

Ada lubang besar menganga di tengah lapangan. Sangat besar. Membuat Dark bertanya-tanya apakah Sasori dan Deidara sedang bermain permainan favorit baru mereka. Bom boneka.

Minato tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bangkunya yang berada di sebelah jendela membuatnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk itu.

White Isles.

Dia kembali.

Sama halnya dengan Minato, White Isles juga langsung dapat melihatnya.

"Ssshh.. Temaann.. Daaarkk..Kuunn…" desis White Isles sambil menatap Minato lekat-lekat.

_Dark Kun? _Batin Minato.

White Isles menggerung panjang sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Minato. Tapi mendadak White Isles memegangi kepalanya. Seperti kesakitan.

_Bunuh dia.. _ujar sebuah suara di benak White Isles. Memberinya perintah. _Dia Through Eyes… Bunuh dia.._

"Tapi.. Tapi…" bantah White Isles sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya.

_Kenapa tuh makhluk? Kena migrain mendadak? _Batin Minato bingung sambil tetap memperhatikan White Isles.

_TIDAK ADA KATA TAPI!!_ Jerit suara dari benak White Isles. "GUAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHH!!" ronta White Isles yang merasa kepalanya mau pecah saat suara itu berteriak.

"Hhh.. Hhh.." White Isles menyerah. "Baiklah.. Orochimaru sama.." gerungnya.

_Orochimaru?? _Minato ngangkat alis. White Isles menatap Minato dengan berang sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

_GAWAT!!_ Batin Minato. "SEMUANYA MERUNDUK!!" teriak Minato.

Tapi Minato kurang cepat. Ayunan tangan White Isles menyebabkan setengah dari kelas hancur dan beberapa murid luka-luka.

"Through.. Eyes.." geram White Isles.

Sadar dirinya yang diincar, Minato segera lari keluar ruangan.

"Namikaze san!! Mau kemana kamu?? Pelajaran belum selesai!!" teriak Iruka sambil memapah beberapa murid untuk dibawa ke UKS.

"Maaf pak!! Saya ijin sakit perut!!" balas Minato sambil berteriak di koridor.

Minato berlari sambil berpikir. _Dark Kun? Hollow itu kenal Dark?!_ Tiba-tiba ingatan akan sebuah suara berkelebat di benak Minato. _Makhluk itu adalah Hollow. Arwah yang kehilangan rantai takdirnya dan terkontaminasi oleh Mara_. Minato tersentak. Dia ingat Kushina pernah menjelaskan mengenai hal itu. _Jangan-jangan Hollow itu arwah yang dulu sering mengikuti Dark ?! _Setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat beberapa saat, Minato baru sadar bahwa arwah yang biasanya mengikuti Dark mendadak saja menghilang. Dia tidak pernah sadar sebelumnya karena banyaknya kejutan yang diterimanya. _DARK DALAM BAHAYA!!_ Teriak Minato dalam hati.

Dark masih cengo liatin pemandangan di luar jendela UKS._ Loh?? Kenapa mendadak ruang kelasku ancur??_ Batinnya bingung.

Ckiiiittttttt… BRUAK!! Minato yang nggak bisa ngontrol kecepatan larinya jatuh terguling di depan pintu ruang UKS.

Dark yang kaget dengan suara jatuh Minato berlari menghampiri pintu UKS.

"Lho? Minato kun?" tanya Dark bingung sambil ngeliatin Minato yang nyungsep di tumpukan boks dekat pintu UKS. "Lagi ngapain? Mo ikut bolos ya?" tanya Dark yang nyengir iseng sambil ngulurin tangan buat bantu Minato berdiri.

Minato langsung menyambar tangan Dark yang terulur ke arahnya. "Kita harus pergi.. Kita berdua.. Harus.." ujar Minato sambil memandang tajam Dark.

"Heh? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Dark bingung.

Minato menyeret Dark untuk berlari bersamanya. "Hei! Tunggu dulu!!" pinta Dark yang tergopoh-gopoh menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan gerak Minato.

"Kita diincar!!" jelas Minato sambil toa. Mereka berdua berlari menuju pintu belakang sekolah. Berusaha pergi sejauh mungkin.

KRAAAAAKKKK!! White Isles meloncat ke depan mereka. Menghalangi keduanya untuk pergi lebih jauh daripada ini.

"Cih! Sial!" desis Minato yang mendadak mengerem lajunya.

"Wuah!!" Dark berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh karena pengereman mendadak ini. "Ada apa sih Minato kun? Siapa yang ngincer kita? Polisi?" tanya Dark yang masih kebingungan.

"Bukan. Hollow," jawab Minato sambil menatap ke atas.

Dark ikut-ikutan menatap ke atas. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah lubang besar di tanah.

"Through Eyes.. dan Dark Kun.." desis White Isles sambil mengacungkan cakarnya yang tajam pada mereka berdua.

Meskipun Dark tidak bisa melihat White Isles, tapi dia tetap bisa membaca gerakan White Isles lewat derik dan pergerakan tanah yang dipijak White Isles. Dark sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi.

"MINATO KUN!! AWAS!!" teriak Dark sambil mendadak berdiri di depan Minato untuk melindunginya.

Cakar-cakar White Isles mengenai tubuh Dark dengan telaknya. Menyebabkan tubuh Dark terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Tapi saat tubuh Dark terlempar, Minato melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Yang tidak biasa pada Dark.

"DARK!!" teriak Minato sambil menghampiri Dark.

CHAPTER IV END

Pein: Yak! Karena Chapter IV udah tamat kita kembali ke acara favorit kita, "DISCUSSION WITH AKATSUKI". Dengan saya, Pein, sebagai pembawa acara karena Author kita lagi diiket dibangku dan dilakban oleh Minato yang dendam kesumat. Topik kita kali ini adalah: Apa sih isi otak Author?

Minato: MIE AYAM (sejenis ramen ala Indonesia)!! PASTI ITU!!

Kushina: Loh? Bukannya Nas-Gor (Nasi Goreng)?

Naruto: Ah mami papi gimana sih… yang bener tuh cookies tauk..

Zetsu: Capcay kali…

Tobi: Bayem!!

Kakuzu: Yang jelas gak mungkin Breadtalk.. Kemahalan..

A/N: WOI!! SIALAN LU NGACO SEMUA!! YANG BENER TUH TUH ASAM LAMBUNG TAUK!! (-Author berhasil buka lakban-)

All: -sweatdropped-

Sakura: Author, yang bener tuh bukannya asam amino?

A/N: Eh? Iya kali yak.. Author lupa.. Ingetnya ada asem-asemnya doang..

Sai: Sakura san, sudahlah. Wajar saja kalau dia lupa. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang nilai Biologinya 4.. (-senyum tanpa dosa-)

A/N: AAARRGGGHHH!! RESE LU SAI!! GUE BEJEK-BEJEK NTAR LU!! (-berusaha berontak di bangku-)

Pein: Saudara saudara sekalian seiman dan setanah air, karena Author mendadak mengamuk dan dibutuhkan 14 jounin, 26 chuunin dan satu suntikan kloform ukuran gajah untuk menenangkannya, maka kita sudahi dulu acara kita sampai sini. Sampai jumpa di acara "DISCUSSION WITH AKATSUKI" selanjutnya!


	5. Perasaan yang Sebenarnya

A/N: Sebenarnya Author udah rada-rada takut bikin ni penpik b-coz peminatnya yang kurang banyak. Tapi karena nanggung, Author terusin deh!

Faika Araifa: Iya, Author udah Approve FSnya Faika Chan. Klo Akatsuki, Author nggak jamin deh pada bakalan muncul disini. Kalaupun muncul, paling sampilan.

Pink-violin: Jangan dipikirkan.. Author hanyalah makhluk yang suka over pede dan over drop.

Disclaimer: Banyak banget. Yang mana aja deh!

Blinding Line

Chapter Five

Minato mengucek-ucek matanya. Merasa ganjil dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ada dua Dark.

Dark yang pertama terlihat biasa saja, jika tidak ada rantai itu. Rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan Dark yang kedua.

Sebuah rantai yang berujung pada sosok Dark yang terlihat transparan.

_Apa-apaan ini?!_ batin Minato.

"GROAAAAAAAARRR!!" gelegar suara White Isles membangunkan Minato dari lamunannya. Minato kembali membalik badan dan berhadapan satu-lawan-satu dengan White Isles.

"Adududuhh…" ujar Dark kedua sambil menggaruk kepala. Dia berusaha untuk bangun meski badannya terasa berat sekali.

_Mungkin karena serangan itu…_ Batin Dark.

Dark merasa pemandangan buram didepannya mulai jelas terlihat. Pemandangan yang aneh.

Dia melihat dirinya sendiri tergeletak tidak berdaya beberapa meter di sebelah kiri Minato. Sementara Minato sendiri sedang berdiri dengan gagah berani di depan makhluk uler yang nggak jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, otak Dark dapat berpikir cepat.

"Jadi.. Makhluk itu yang namanya Hollow.." gumamnya.

White Isles sadar akan keberadaan Dark yang mulai berusaha bangkit berdiri, menatapnya.

"Da..rk.. Kun.." desisnya.

SHAT! Selintas terbayang di benak Dark akan sosok Risa. Dark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Masa.. Yang benar saja.._

"Tidak mungkin.." desis Dark tertahan. "Tidak mungkin itu Risa.. Ayolah Dark.. Risa sudah pergi ke surga," Dark berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Da..rk.. Kunn.." desis White Isles lagi. "Kau.. berusahaa.. melupakanku..?" tanyanya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!" pekik Dark. "TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU RISA!! RISA SUDAH PERGI!! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA DISINI!!" Dark berteriak-teriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Seakan-akan kepalanya mau pecah.

Minato yang ada di tengah-tengah debat ini sadar bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melarikan diri. Tapi melihat kondisi Dark sekarang ini, pastilah sulit untuk bisa melarikan diri berdua.

_Berpikirlah Minato.. Berpikir.. _Minato memejamkan mata sambil mengerutkan kening ala Jimmy Neutron.

Hanya ada satu wajah di benaknya.

Kushina.

Minato tersentak. Sadar betapa bodohnya ia tidak berusaha meminta pertolongan Kushina dari tadi. Bagaimanapun, Kushina adalah shinigami yang mengalahkan White Isles sebelum ini.

_Tapi bagaimana?! Bagaimana cara memanggilnya??_ Minato memandang frustasi pada Dark dan White Isles. _Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Dark disini hanya untuk pulang dan memanggil Kushina. Terlalu berbahaya._

Entah darimana Minato merasa jika ia berkonsentrasi memanggil Kushina dalam hati, maka Kushina akan datang.

_Benar-benar ide yang konyol. Tapi tak ada pilihan_, batin Minato. Maka iapun berkonsentrasi memanggil Kushina.

Kushina.

Kushina.

Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ada apa Namikaze-sama?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik punggung Minato.

Minato membalik badan. Matanya melotot segede biji nangka.

Kushina ada disana.

Dibalik punggungnya.

Kushina menengadah dan melihat White Isles dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tangannya kirinya berkacak pinggang sementara tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang diletakkan dibahunya. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan yukata hitam yang dipakainya saat pertama kali bertemu Minato.

"Ya ampyuuunn.. Kami-sama, please deh! Dia lagi.. Dia lagi…" ujar Kushina.

Minato masih melotot.

"Sejak kapan?.. Kenapa..?" tanya Minato terbata-bata pada Kushina.

"Mm..? Sejak empat menit yang lalu, kurang lebih," jawab Kushina nggak minat. "Jangan tanya kenapa. Kau yang memanggilku kan?"

Minato masih terkejut dengan keberuntungannya ini. _Tau gini, sedari tadi gue panggil dah dalem ati.. _batin Minato.

White Isles kembali melihat Minato. Bola matanya mengecil saat ia melihat Kushina.

"Kau.. Shinigami Sialan.." desisnya.

"Dan kau, Hollow Bagong!" hina Kushina.

Kushina mendorong Minato sampai jauh kebelakang. Minato pun terjatuh dengan bunyi "GEDEBUK" yang asoy nan adem ayem.

Pertempuran hidup dan mati antara Kushina dan White Isles pun tidak terelakkan.

Minato tertegun untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat pertempuran itu. Tapi ia sadar akan tugas lain yang lebih mendesak. Menolong Dark.

Dark masih memegangi kepalanya. Air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya. Menunjukkan betapa tertekannya ia saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin.. Tidak.. Ini mustahil.." Dark terus menerus menggumam sementara Minato berlari ke arahnya.

"Dark!!" panggil Minato sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Dark. "Jawab aku!! Apa kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Minato sambil menatap lurus mata Dark.

"Minato kun.. Aku.. Aku.." Dark terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Masukkan dia kembali ke badannya, maka dia akan kembali seperti semula!!" teriak Kushina.

"TAKKAN KUBIARKAN!!" teriak White Isles sambil mengacungkan sebelah cakarnya ke arah Minato dan sebelah cakarnya lagi ke arah Kushina.

Kushina agak kewalahan menghadapi serangan White Isles. Kushina tidak sempat melindungi Minato.

Minato sadar bahwa ia harus menghindar. Tapi tidak bisa. Dark ada di belakangnya. Jika ia menghindar, maka Darklah yang akan kena. Maka dengan tekad siap mati, Minato berdiri menghadang serangan White Isles.

JRAB!! Cakar itu menembus sebuah tubuh. Tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Tubuh dengan wajah yang tersenyum dibalik rambut hitamnya. 

"A..ku.. Tidak tahu.." Dark berkata sambil sesekali memuntahkan darah. Cakar itu menancap tepat di jantungnya. "A.. Kuh.. Tidak tahu.. Kau berbohong atau tidak.. Saat kau mensugestiku bahwa kau adalah Risa.. Chan.." gumamnya sambil menatap lurus White Isles.

Baik Minato ataupun Kushina tertegun menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Tapi.. Aku ingin kau tahu.. Aku mencintaimu… Ya.. Aku mencintai Risa-chan…" Dark tersenyum tulus pada White Isles. Sepintas Minato melihat pandangan White Isles melunak.

Dan tubuh Dark pun melunglai. Jatuh ke tanah.

"KAU BOHONG!!" jerit White Isles. Kushina terkejut. Tak pernah sekalipun shinigami itu melihat ada Hollow yang menangis seperti sekarang ini. "KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, LALU KENAPA.. KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGGODA ANAK PEREMPUAN LAINNYA?!"

"Hehe.." Dark tertawa. "Maaf ya Risa-chan.. Karena aku selalu.. mencoba menghapus cintaku padamu.. Meski hal itu gagal.." Dark pun perlahan menutup matanya.

Minato segera menghampiri badan Dark dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Hei Dark!! Bangun!! Hei, jangan bercanda!!"

Tapi Dark tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. Hanya kelihatan tidur dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Dark!!DAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKK!!" jerit Minato. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ibunya, Minato menangis.

Tubuh White Isles perlahan-lahan mengecil. Semakin lama semakin kecil sampai seukuran badan anak perempuan yang berumur 14 tahun. Wujudnya juga berubah seperti wujud arwah yang biasa mengikuti Dark. Tapi kali ini aura arwah itu memancarkan kelembutan, kehangatan dan juga kesedihan. Bukan aura dingin yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

White Isles yang sudah kembali menjadi Risa meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Dark dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Dark kun.." isaknya. "Maafkan aku.. Yang telah egois.. Aku hanya berpikir kalau hanya aku sendiri yang menderita.. Aku tidak menghiraukan perasaanmu.. Maafkan aku.." perlahan tubuh Risa berpendar dan berubah seperti serbuk yang bertebangan. Seperti kunang-kunang. Berdua dengan Dark, mereka menghilang.

Meninggalkan Minato yang masih shock dengan air mata yang berlumuran di pipinya. Air mata kehilangan.

Kehilangan teman baiknya.

Kushina berusaha mendekati Minato untuk menghiburnya.

"Namikaze-sama.." panggilnya perlahan sambil berusaha menepuk bahu Minato.

"NAMIKAZE SAN!!" teriak Iruka yang berusaha menyusul Minato. Iruka melihat pemandangan ganjil. Minato yang menangis dan Dark yang terkapar beberapa meter jauhnya dari Minato.

"Namikaze san.. Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Iruka ketika ia sudah dekat dengan Minato. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

Kushina, yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Iruka, mengacungkan sebuah korek api gas didepan hidung Iruka.

DUAR!! Korek api itu meledak dan meninggalkan asap keunguan. Iruka pingsan.

Minato tersadar dari pikirannya. "Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanyanya.

"Memodifikasi ingatannya," jawab Kushina singkat sambil menarik kerah Minato. "Ayo," Kushina menyeret Minato sambil berlompat-lompatan di atas atap.

Minato seakan tidak punya energi untuk melawannya. Pasrah. Pikirannya kosong saat melihat pemandangan sekolahnya yang mulai menjauh. Begitu juga saat ia melihat Iruka yang pingsan dan tubuh Dark yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

CHAPTER V END

Pain: Again, We're back to "DISCUSSION WITH AKATSUKI". Kali ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu dari D.N.Angel. Silahkan!

Riku: Assalamualaikum.. Kulonuwun(salah apa bener?)..

Daisuke: Hai..

With: Kyuu..

Dark: WOI AUTHOR BRENGSEK!! KENAPA GUE DIBIKIN MATI!!

Deidara: (-ngelap kuah ilernya Dark yang muncrat kemana-mana-) Sabar dong Un!! Baru aja masuk Un!!

Risa: Iya Dark Kun.. Sabar ya.. Aku juga mau tanya, kenapa aku dijadiin Isis nggak jelas (-Aura neraka tingkat 15 mode on-).

A/N: Nnng.. Soalnya…

All: Soalnya?

A/N: Lebih.. Seru?

(-Author diiket dan dianiaya sama tokoh D.N.Angel. Terutama banget Dark en Risa-)

Itachi: Sabarlah.. (-ngelus-ngelus punggung Dark. Dark merinding-) Kita juga sama aja kok… Kita malah jarang ditampilin.. Meski punya ide juga, jarang dikeluarin..

Minato: Iya! Gue malah pernah lebih parah!! Masa' eike dijadiin banci?? (-ngedip-ngedip GJL-)

Kushina: (-jitakin Minato-) klo elu kelakuannya gitu sih jelas!!

Risa: Berarti kita.. Senasib..? (-sok melas mode on-)

(-Konan dan Risa saling berpelukan kayak teletubies goyang-goyang ekor. Semuanya kena muntaber mendadak-)

Pein: Yah, karena disini semuanya terkena penyakit "mematikan" mendadak, maka "DISCUSSION WITH AKATSUKI" kita sudahi dulu sampai sini. Sekian dan sampai jumpa!


	6. Berantem Baikan!

Sisa hari itu dilewati Minato hanya dengan bengong. Sementara Kushina sendiri sibuk bergumul dengan buku-buku aneh yang entah dia bawa darimana setelah memakan obat dari tempat permen Donal Ducknya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Kushina menggeliat dan berdiri di antara tumpukan buku-bukunya. Kushina berjalan menuju kamar Minato.

Tok-tok-tok.

"Namikaze-sama?" panggil Kushina.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kushina mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Hingga pada ketukan yang ke-5, dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Minato. Untuk memastikan bahwa juru kunci satu-satunya itu aman-aman saja.

Kushina melihat Minato duduk bersender di pojokan kamar. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Seakan-akan dia hanyalah boneka kumal yang teronggok di sudut. Kushina mengangkat alis. Kushina tadi mengira meninggalkan Minato sendiri untuk berpikir adalah hal yang bagus, tetapi itu salah. Minato malah terlihat lebih terpuruk.

"Namikaze sama.." panggil Kushina pelan sambil duduk di depan Minato.

Minato tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Kushina mengguncang-guncangkannya lebih keras. "Namikaze sama!!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Minato diem aja.

Jurus terakhir: Kushina mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minato.

"NAMIKAZE SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Kushina.

Kurang dari 5 menit kemudian sebuah mangga meluncur memecahkan kaca. Menimpuk Kushina tepat di jidatnya.

"WOI!! BACOT AMAT!! UDAH MO MAGHRIB TAUK!!" protes tetangga yang keganggu ama toanya Kushina.

Kushina megang-megang benjolnya trus ngeliatin si mangga yang tepar tak bersalah disampingnya. _Lumayan buat makan malem, but first gue musti ngurusin ni makhluk atu.. _Batin Kushina sambil melirik ke arah Minato.

Minato mulai balik ke bumi akibat toanya Kushina. Minato menengadahkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Kushina pingin sujud syukur ke Kami-sama karena udah ngebalikin Minato ke bumi.

"Namikaze sama ingin makan apa malam ini? Nanti saya buatkan.." bujuk Kushina.

Minato diam. Dia menatap Kushina dalam-dalam.

Kushina diam. menunggu respon Minato.

10 menit berjalan tanpa adanya suara (singkatnya: sunyi). Akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk menggeret Minato ke ruang makan tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat Minato.

Dengan sang mangga yang mati menggenaskan tadi, Kushina membuat oseng-oseng ayam cah manggadan dengan bangga menaruhnya di depan Minato.

"Ayo Namikaze sama. Makanlah," Kushina duduk sambil tersenyum di dekat Minato. Minato masih diam saja.

"Namikaze sama capek ya? Mau saya suapkan?" tanya Kushina sambil menyodorkan sendok yang penuh dengan oseng-oseng tadi. Reaksinya sangat tidak terduga.

Minato menampar sendok itu. Menggebrak meja. Dan bangkit berdiri.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU HAH!?" tanya Minato sambil berteriak.

"Mau say.." Kushina diserobot Minato sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

"KAU LIHAT!? GARA-GARA KEDATANGANMU SEMUA JADI KACAU BALAU!! KAU MENGIRIM MINA ENTAH KEMANA!! BAHKAN DARK JUGA PERGI!! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!!" teriak Minato frustasi. Menumpahkan semua amarahnya kepada orang yang bisa dipersalahkan.

"Salah saya..?" Kushina tergagap.

"YA, SALAHMU!! SEANDAINYA… SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DATANG KEMARI!! INI SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!!" Minato berteriak sambil terisak. Air mata kembali bergulir di pipinya.

PLAK! Kushina menampar pipi Minato.

"Namikaze sama," tegasnya dengan nada yang dalam. "Saya mengerti kesedihan yang anda rasakan. Alasan saya mengirim arwah yang anda sebut Mina itu pergi adalah untuk melindungi dirinya. Anda tentunya tidak ingin arwah yang anda sayangi itu berubah seperti White Isles kan?" tanya Kushina.

Deg! Ucapan Kushina menancap dalam di hati Minato. Minato memang menyayangi Mina seperti adiknya sendiri meskipun tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

"Dan satu lagi, jika menurut anda saya ini menggangu, maka saya akan pergi. Permisi," pamit Kushina singkat sambil membungkuk. Lalu mengambil bukunya dan hilang begitu saja di tengah udara.

Meninggalkan Minato yang cengo sambil berdiri.

_Namikaze sama bodoh!!_ Jerit Kushina dalam hati. _Memang apa salahku?! Aku mengirim arwah itu karena aku peduli!! Aku juga sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melindunginya!!_ Protes batin Kushina sambil meloncat dari atap ke atap. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ia lelah dan kesabarannya sudah habis. Meskipun ia termasuk shinigami tingkat tinggi di Soul Society, pertarungan siang tadi telah menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi, ia belum sempat beristirahat semenitpun karena harus meneliti beberapa bagian dari pertarungan tadi.

Kushina berhenti di sebuah taman untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit hitam berbintang yang menggantikan merahnya senja.

_Mungkin aku juga yang salah.. _pikir Kushina. _Bagaimanapun, Namikaze sama sedang terpuruk keadaannya. Mestinya aku tidak memperkeruh situasi.._ _aku juga telah salah telah menamparnya, habisnya.._ Kushina menghela napas sambil menatap kelima jemarinya yang terbungkus plester.

Minato masih cengo ngeliat Kushina pergi begitu aja. Minato menampar wajahnya beberapa kali untuk membuat dirinya sadar. _Hentikan Minato, jangan berlaku kekanak-kanakan. Kau tidak boleh terpuruk lama seperti ini_, batinnya.

Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kushina telah pergi.

Minato menatap masakan yang dibuat Kushina dan menghela napas. Ia tidak berselera makan, jadi ia membawanya ke dapur untuk dicuci.

Minato mengangkat alis sewaktu melihat keadaan dapurnya.

Kacau balau.

Wajan kesayangan ibunya berubah jadi negro karena sempat mleduk. Ini menambah kekesalan Minato.

Tapi kekesalannya berganti heran saat melihat sebuah kotak di dekat talenan.

Kotak itu masih terbuka. Menunjukkan isinya yang berupa peralatan P3K. Minato melihat beberapa bercak darah dan bekas sisa-sisa kulit mangga di sekitar talenan. Seperti sebuah fatamorgana, Minato melihat sosok Kushina di dapur itu. Berusaha setengah mati mengupas kulit mangga dan membuatkan masakan yang enak untuknya.

Minato menelan ludah dan mengambil sebuah sendok untuk mencicipi masakan Kushina.

_Tidak terlalu buruk juga. Lumayan malahan_, batin Minato.

Minato meletakkan masakan Kushina di dapur. Merasa bersalah, Minato menyambar jaketnya di kamar dan berlari keluar rumah. Berniat untuk menyusul Kushina.

Kushina masih terduduk di taman. Merasa kebingungan dimana ia akan bermalam sekarang. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali ke Soul Society. _Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Sarutobi sama??_ Batinnya frustasi. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa kakek tua itu.

"Lagi ngapain non malem-malem?" tanya seorang pria yang ada di dekat taman itu. Wajahnya mirip dengan suneo versi udah gede tapi plus gigi jenong panjang-panjang kayak tupai en bentuk mata sayu yang nggak enak. Untuk nyingkatnya, kita sebut aja dia: SunPai (SuneoxtuPai).

Kushina terkejut dengan kehadiran si SunPai ini. "Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab Kushina kalem.

"Sendirian aja nih? Abang temenin yah," kata SunPai sambil senyam-senyum mesum GE JE EL. Kushina masih terlihat kalem, tapi matanya melirik SunPai dengan kewaspadaan penuh.

SunPai salting diliatin Kushina. "Aduh eneng, kok judes amat.." ujar SunPai sok godain sambil duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Permisi," ujar Kushina sambil bangkit untuk pergi. Tapi SunPai keburu nangkep tangannya.

"Tunggu neng! Mo kemana.. Buru-buru amat.." pandangan mata SunPai makin lama makin nggak enak diliat. Secara gitu lho, gak bisa dimakan.

"Tolong lepaskan," perintah Kushina dengan nada dingin. Tapi bukannya ngelepas, si SunPai malah makin kurang ajar.

Kushina hampir mau ngehajar tu SunPai pake lotis kalo Minato nggak menyeruak datang dan nojok SunPai pas dipipinya yang peyot.

"Ap.. Ap…?" SunPai tergagap kebingungan dengan adanya sebuah bogem yang mendarat tepat dipipinya.

Minato menarik kerah baju Sunpai. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan terhadap Kushina chan hah?!" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi (sangat) mengancam.

"Hiiiihh.. Ampun mas.. Ampun.." mohon SunPai dengan wajah memelas kayak pengemis minta duit.

"Namikaze sama! Sudahlah!" pinta Kushina sambil memegang lengan Minato. Minato melepaskan cengkramannya. Menatap SunPai yang jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan death glare yang amat sangat.

"Jangan ganggu Kushina chan lagi!! Sekarang, PERGI!!" perintah Minato sambil setengah berteriak. SunPai langsung ngibrit terkenceng-kencing kayak dikejar anjing rabies.

Sunyi setelah kaburnya SunPai. Baik Kushina ataupun Minato merasa canggung.

"Ngg.. Kau mau pulang…?" tawar Minato sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Pulang kemana..?" tanya Kushina polos. Merasa agak gugup dengan kecanggungan ini.

"Mmm.. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku kalau kau mau.. Aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam.." wajah Minato mulai bersemu merah.

"Baiklah.." ujar Kushina sambil tertunduk. Berusaha menutupi mukanya yang juga mulai terlihat malu.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan kearah rumah keluarga Namikaze dalam diam. Hanya ditemani indahnya langit berbintang dan cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram.

"Namikaze sama.." panggil Kushina sopan.

"Jangan memanggilku Namikaze sama. Panggil saja aku Minato," ujar Mianto sambil berusaha tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang dilihat Kushina. "Kau juga menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu Kushina kan? Jadi Kushina chan, ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Mmm.. Anu.. Namikaze.. Ah! Maksud saya, Minato san.." Kushina tersipu melihat senyum pertama Minato padanya. "Gomen…" ujarnya sambil tertunduk.

"Tidak.. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf.." ujar Minato dengan lembut. "Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan," Minato mengepalkan tinjunya. Kushina dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Minato yang mengeras.

Mereka berdua kembali diam.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze, Kushina dapat mendengar Minato bergumam, "Terimakasih atas masakannya. Enak sekali."

CHAPTER VI END


	7. Girl's Talk

Disclaimer: Buanyak banget. Terutama Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Blinding Line

Chapter Seven

Minato bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mendapati Kushina berada di dapur.

"Minato san! Sarapan!" ujarnya ceria sambil menaruh sepiring roti bakar dengan selai jeruk diatas meja.

"Aa.. Arigatou.." balas Minato sambil mengigit si roti bakar sekali. Kushina membawa sarapannya dan duduk didekat Minato.

"Mmm.. Kushina chan?" panggil Minato.

"Ya Minato san?" sahut Kushina.

"Apa menurutmu.. Dark bahagia..? Maksudku…" Minato gelagapan berbicara.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Yaah.. Sejujurnya kejadian kemarin memang sangat tidak biasa.. Saya juga baru pertama kali melihat seorang arwah yang sudah menjadi Hollow bisa kembali dengan keinginannya sendiri," ujar Kushina lambat-lambat. "Tapi saya rasa.. Ya, Dark san bahagia.."

Sunyi kembali. Minato tertawa kecil. Setitik air berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Aku rasa juga begitu.." gumam Minato.

Minato membereskan sarapannya dan mandi dengan cepat.

"Kushina chan, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Tolong jaga rumah ya!" ujar Minato sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang muncul malah membuat raut mukanya seperti orang nahan boker ke WC. Kushina yang paham dengan kondisi psikologis Minato cepat-cepat bertindak.

"Minato san! Tunggu!" cegah Kushina.

"Huh? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Minato.

"Enngg… Saya.. Saya mau ikut.." pinta Kushina. "Saya.. saya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya sekolah di dunia Minato san.." Kushina asal-asalan membuat alasan.

Minato ngangkat alis. "Aku sih nggak keberatan. Tapi gimana caranya..?" tanya Minato.

"Ah kalau soal itu serahkan saja pada saya. Jangan khawatir.." Kushina berputar dan dalam sekejap saja bajunya sudah berubah menjadi baju seragam wanita di sekolah Minato.

"Nah! Saya sudah siap!" ujar Kushina riang.

Minato rada-rada salting menghadapi Kushina. Habis, Minato jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sejak ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ia dan ibunya. Minato hanya dekat dan terbuka pada ibunya dan Dark. Kehadiran wanita lain selain ibunya membuat Minato merasa bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah.

Kushina mengunci pintu ketika ada seorang kakek bersepeda menyapa Minato.

"Minato Kun! Ohayou!" sapa si kakek.

"Teuchi san, Ohayou gozaimasu," balas Minato sopan.

"Wah-wah.. Siapa itu?" tanya Teuchi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kushina.

"Ah, ini Uzumaki Kushina chan. Sepupuku. Dia baru datang dari Hokkaido.." Minato cepat-cepat ngebokis.

Kushina berbalik dan menghadap Teuchi. "Ohayou," sapanya riang sambil tersenyum.

Teuchi balas tersenyum. "Ohayou Kushina chan. Nah Minato kun, aku pergi dulu! Masih ada pesanan ramen yang harus kuantar. Jaa," pamit Teuchi.

"Jaa Jii-san!" balas Kushina ketika Teuchi mulai beranjak pergi. Minato dan Kushina pun berjalan bersama-sama ke sekolah.

"Minato san?" panggil Kushina.

"Hm?" jawab Minato.

"Jii-san yang tadi itu siapa..?" tanya Kushina.

"Ooh.. Teuchi san maksudmu? Dia pemilik kedai ramen di dekat sekolah. Aku sering makan disana. Namanya Ichiraku Ramen. Kau mau kesana nanti?" tanya Minato.

"Hm em! Aku mau!" jawab Kushina dengan bersemangat. Entah kenapa membuat wajah Minato menjadi blushing.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Mendadak, Kushina memutar arah.

"Hei! Mau ke mana?" tanya Minato.

"Minato san pergi saja dulu ke kelas! Nanti saya menyusul!" balas Kushina lalu pergi begitu saja.

Minato menghela napas lalu pergi menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang kelasnya, Minato mendengar bisik-bisik tetangga mengenai dirinya.

"Heee.. Dia Namikaze kan? Yang ada di TKP sewaktu Dark diserang pencuri uang kas sekolah itu?"

"Eh?? Anak pemurung itu? Kudengar dia ditinggal ayahnya sewaktu kecil…"

"Iya. Aku juga dengar gossip itu. Ada yang bilang, ibunya meninggal gara-gara melindunginya di sebuah kasus kecelakaan.. Sekarang sahabat karibnya yang meninggal.. Kasihan ya.."

Minato belagak tuli mendengar semua ucapan itu. Minato tahu sebagaimanapun mereka bersimpati terhadap dirinya, hal itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah ucapan belaka.

_Kecuali mungkin.. Perasaan simpati Kushina chan.. _Minato tercekik sendiri begitu memikirkan hal ini. _Kenapa gue jadi mikirin Kushina chan yah? Aneh.. _batin Minato yang merasa mukanya makin memanas.

"Namikaze san, ada apa? Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang sepinggang.

"Ah.. Aku.. Tidak apa-apa.. Uchiha san.." jawab Minato sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Uchiha Mikoto. Tidak ingin wajah blushingnya terlihat.

Mikoto sedikit menggerutu dengan respon dari Minato. _Namikaze san.. Kenapa kau begitu dingin..? Padahal.. Coba kau tahu.._ Mikoto menggeleng dan menghela nafas. _Aku menyukaimu Namikaze san.._

"Yak! Semua harap duduk!" perintah Iruka yang baru masuk ke kelas. "Pertama-tama, saya ingin menyampaikan berita duka atas meninggalnya Dark, teman sekelas kita, yang telah dengan gagah berani berusaha membela sekolah kita," semua murid menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat begitu mendengar ucapan Iruka.

"Tapi nampaknya kepergian seorang teman kita telah dibayar dengan kedatangan seorang murid baru," Iruka tersenyum dan memalingkan mukanya kearah pintu.

"Silahkan masuk," perintah Iruka.

SREEEGG.. Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok anak perempuan berambut semerah darah. Dengan senyum anggun dan ramah tersungging di bibirnya, dia melangkah dengan tegap dan mantap menuju ke depan kelas.

_Kushina chan.._ Batin Minato sambil sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" tawar Iruka pada Kushina.

"Terima kasih sensei," ujarnya sopan pada Iruka. Membuat guru yang satu itu tersenyum bangga.

"Nama saya Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. Saya baru pindah dari Hokkaido beberapa hari yang lalu. Mohon bantuannya," Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berusaha menyesuaikan dengan plot yang dibuatkan Minato tadi pagi.

"Bagus sekali Uzumaki san. Nah, kau boleh memilih bangku manapun untuk duduk," tawar Iruka. "Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran."

Kushina memilih bangku disebelah Minato. Bangku yang sebelumnya pernah ditempati oleh Dark. Membuat beberapa orang anak mengangkat alis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TENG-TONG-NING-NONG.. Bel Istirahatpun berbunyi. Kushina, sebagai selayaknya murid baru, langsung dikerubungin para kucing, eh salah, para murid yang penasaran en pengen kenalan lebih jauh (alah! Kayak apaan aja…).

"Kushina chan, aku mau pergi makan. Kamu mau ikut?" tawar Minato yang mendadak nimbrung di forum pembicaraan.

Semua murid selain Kushina yang ada disitu mangap. Nggak habis pikir tumben-tumbennya si murid pemurung no.1 mau ngajakin orang makan. Pake manggil –chan lagi!!

"Iya boleh!" sahut Kushina ceria. Membuat anak-anak sekelas makin bengong.

"Uzumaki san! Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Mikoto.

"Huh?" Kushina dan Minato membalik badan dan menatap Mikoto berbarengan.

"Mmm.. Anu.. Karena kau baru pindah kemari, Iruka sensei menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah…" ujar Mikoto yang gugup karena salting diliatin mereka berdua.

"Di jam makan siang begini?" Minato mengangkat alis. "Kenapa tidak di jam yang lain saja?"

"Eh itu.." Mikoto bertambah gugup dipandang tajam oleh Minato yang curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Minato san. Kan kasihan kalau emm.." Kushina mengernyitkan kening sambil menatap wajah Mikoto.

"Mikoto. Uchiha Mikoto," Mikoto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah! Kasihan kan kalau Uchiha san sampai dimarahi sensei gara-gara aku.." ujar Kushina sambil balik menghadap Minato.

Minato menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Minato.

"Mmm.. Aku akan mengantarnya ke kantin setelah selesai mengenalkan sekolah ini," sela Mikoto.

Minato menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan curiga yang bertambah. Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lalu disini ruang UKS. Apa kau mau pergi ke kantin sekarang?" tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk pintu ruang UKS. Mereka sudah hampir mengitari seluruh sekolah dan masih ada waktu yang tersisa untuk pergi makan.

"Ya aku mau!" jawab Kushina bersemangat. Dia sudah merasa sangat lapar. "Apa kau tahu dimana Ichiraku Ramen?" tanya Kushina.

Mikoto mengangkat alis. "Itu.. Itu.. kedai tempat Namikaze san biasa makan kan..?" tanya Mikoto perlahan.

"Hu umh!" jawab Kushina. "Kau mau mengantarku kesana?"

"Nngg.. Aku rasa tidak bisa.. Waktunya tidak cukup.." Mikoto buru-buru berkata. "Tapi.. Kalau kau mau makan ramen, kurasa di kantin juga ada.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzumaki san.." panggil Mikoto sambil membelah sumpitnya.

"Yah?" jawab Kushina yang lagi asik menyeruput ramennya.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Namikaze san..?" Mikoto bertanya ragu-ragu sambil menatap wajah Kushina. "Apa kau.. Pacarnya?"

"UHUK!!" Kushina langsung kesedek begitu denger ucapan Mikoto. Mikoto cepet-cepet ngulurin air ke Kushina.

"Glekh.. Glekh.. Haaaahh.." ujar Kushina yang selesai minum.

"Maa.. Maaf kalau pertanyaanku mengagetkanmu.. Hanya saja, kau dan Namikaze san dekat sekali.. Aku jadi berpikir.." Mikoto mengucapkan dengan pelan sekali. Hampir mendesis. Kushina dapat melihat wajah Mikoto yang merona merah.

_Apa gadis ini menyukai Minato san?_ Batin Kushina. Entah kenapa pemikiran ini membuatnya seperti sedang tersedak es di kerongkongannya.

"Jadi?" Mikoto bertanya pelan sambil melirik Kushina.

"Uhhmm… Tidak kok.. Kami tidak berpacaran.." Kushina merasakan ruang kosong dihatinya ketika mengucapkan kalimat ini. "Aku hanya sepupunya.. Sepupu jauh.."

Mikoto tidak bertanya lagi. Kushina dapat melihat wajah Mikoto yang riang gembira sambil menyeruput ramennya.

CHAPTER VII END


	8. Nonton? KENCAN!

Disclaimer: Buanyak banget. Terutama Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Blinding Line

Chapter Eight

Angin bersemilir. Meniup tiap helai rambut gadis itu. Helaian hitam dan panjang yang membuat lelaki itu mabuk kepayang.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. Merasa tidak mungkin untuk memilikinya.

_Kami masih sepupu.._ batin lelaki itu.

Betapa cemburunya lelaki itu saat sang gadis menghampiri anak lelaki lain. Rival utamanya.

"Namikaze san, ada apa? Mukamu merah. Apa kau demam?" tanya gadis itu pada lelaki pirang yang dihampirinya.

"Ah.. Aku.. Tidak apa-apa.. Uchiha san.." jawab Minato sambil memalingkan mukanya dari si gadis. Tidak ingin wajah blushingnya terlihat.

Lelaki itu terkekeh senang ketika Minato tergopoh-gopoh menjauhi gadis itu.

"Woi Fugaku! Ada apa? Tumben kau tersenyum.." sapa Shikaku sambil menarik bangku ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Fugaku cool. Memfokuskan diri pada temannya.

Shikaku menengadah. Dia menemukan seorang gadis yang familiar di sudut mata Fugaku.

Shikaku terkekeh.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Fugaku jengkel.

"Saudaramu ya? Si Mikoto itu yang kau liat?" tanya Shikaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," desis Fugaku kesal sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas meja.

Cengengesan Shikaku bertambah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran dan memberikannya pada Fugaku.

Fugaku mengernyitkan kening. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja," perintah Shikaku malas-malasan. _Ngeluarinnya aja udah capek! Masa' gua musti bacain juga.._

Fugaku melototin si selebaran kayak udah punya utang segunung ama dia.

"Chou Kanonji, pengusir setan kharismatik mau show disini. Lalu?" tanya Fugaku sambil melempar kertas itu ke sebelahnya.

Shikaku nepok jidat. "Aduh maaakkkk…! Kayak gituan aja nggak ngerti!! Pantes lu kalah mulu ama rival eloh, si Namikaze ntu!!"

Fugaku manyun denger nama Namikaze. Emang sih, dari indeks kepinteran murid si Minato lebih top cer ketimbang dia. Ditaksir lagi ama Mikoto! Cewe paling populer satu angkatan.

"Gini, gue denger dari cewe gua, si Mikoto itu kan fansnya Chou Kanonji. Kenapa nggak lu ajakin dia nonton ini?? Itung-itung kencan gitu loh!!" Shikaku habis kesabaran ngejelasin ke temennya yang PinPinGo ini (PinPinGo: Pinter Pinter beGo).

Fugaku langsung blushing ngedenger kata kencan.

"Tapi.." Fugaku noel-noel jari persis kayak Hinata.

"Heeehh! Gak ada tapi-tapian!! Lu mau si Mikoto, gebetan lu itu, disamber ama Namikaze??" Shikaku nyoba mancing Fugaku.

Kail tenggelem, ikan kejerat. Fugaku langsung berdiri tegap kayak pejuang 45 ketemu Belanda.

"Baiklah!" ucap Fugaku mantap.

"Yak! Semua harap duduk!" perintah Iruka yang baru masuk ke kelas.

TOWEW! Fugaku langsung duduk lagi. Lemes.

Shikaku balik ke bangkunya sambil manyun. _Yaahh.. Ganbatte deh Fugaku-kun.._

"Pertama-tama, saya ingin menyampaikan berita duka atas meninggalnya Dark, teman sekelas kita, yang telah dengan gagah berani berusaha membela sekolah kita," semua murid menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat begitu mendengar ucapan Iruka.

"Tapi nampaknya kepergian seorang teman kita telah dibayar dengan kedatangan seorang murid baru," Iruka tersenyum dan memalingkan mukanya kearah pintu.

"Silahkan masuk," perintah Iruka.

SREEEGG.. Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok anak perempuan berambut semerah darah. Dengan senyum anggun dan ramah tersungging di bibirnya, dia melangkah dengan tegap dan mantap menuju ke depan kelas.

_Anak baru?_ Batin Fugaku nggak minat.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" tawar Iruka pada Kushina.

"Terima kasih sensei," ujarnya sopan pada Iruka. Membuat guru yang satu itu tersenyum bangga.

"Nama saya Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. Saya baru pindah dari Hokkaido beberapa hari yang lalu. Mohon bantuannya," Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagus sekali Uzumaki san. Nah, kau boleh memilih bangku manapun untuk duduk," tawar Iruka. "Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran."

Fugaku melihat murid baru berjalan dengan mantap ke bangku yang dulunya dipakai Dark. Bangku yang kosong karena tidak ada seorang anak cewe pun yang mau saingan dengan Mikoto untuk mendapatkan Minato. Bangku yang kosong karena Minato sendiri agak enggan bergaul. Beberapa anak yang melihat mengangkat alis karena terkejut.

_Heeh.. Dasar cewe! Memang apa bagusnya sih si Namikaze itu?? _Batin Fugaku sambil mendengus.

* * *

TENG-TONG-NING-NONG.. Bel Istirahatpun berbunyi. Fugaku menarik napas.

_Ayo Fugaku… Kamu bisa kamu bisa kamu bisa!!_ Fugaku berkomat-kamit mengulangi kalimat yang memenuhi benaknya itu untuk menguatkan hatinya.

_YAK!! AKU SIAP!! _Batin Fugaku yang udah siap tempur sambil berdiri. Terdengar di telinganya suara sepupu tercintanya itu.

"Uzumaki san! Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Mikoto.

"Huh?" Kushina dan Minato yang mau pergi jajan membalik badan dan menatap Mikoto berbarengan.

"Mmm.. Anu.. Karena kau baru pindah kemari, Iruka sensei menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling dan melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah…" ujar Mikoto yang gugup karena salting diliatin mereka berdua.

GUBRAK!! Fugaku terduduk lemas lagi di kursi.

_Duh emakkk… Kapan guah bisa ngomongnya kalo gini?? Huhuhu… _Batin Fugaku kesal.

* * *

Mikoto dan Kushina kembali ke kelas beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Fugaku langsung ambil kesempatan. Nggak mau kecolongan lagi.

"Mikoto.." panggil Fugaku.

Mikoto menoleh. "Ya Fugaku? Ada apa?" tanyanya manis.

Deg! Fugaku yang udah ngebulatin tekad jadi ciut ngeliat Mikoto manis banget. Saking speechlessnya, Fugaku hanya bisa menunduk ke tanah dan menyodorkan selebaran yang diberikan Shikaku padanya tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengambil kertas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Baca saja," pinta Fugaku sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah Mikoto.

Hening.

"Waaaaahhhh!! Shownya Chou Kanonji!!" ujar Mikoto riang.

_YESSSSSHHH!! DIA SENENG!! SHIKAKU YOU ARE EMANG MY BEST FRIEND!!_ Batin Fugaku girang.

"Kushina chan, menurutmu Namikaze san mau ikut nonton tidak ya..?" tanya Mikoto akrab pada Kushina yang ada di sebelahnya.

DUENGGG!! Mental Fugaku terguncang.

"Mmm.. Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Kushina gelisah.

Kushina sadar, dengan sangat jelas, Mikoto seperti berkata 'aku-menyukai-Namikaze-san' seharian ini. Bahkan Mikoto seperti berakrab-akrab padanya setelah Kushina mengatakan dirinya adalah sepupu Minato.

Mikoto menatap Kushina dari bawah dengan pandangan memelas. Kushina dapat membaca pandangan itu dengan dua arti: tolong-bantu-aku-mengajak-Namikaze-san dan ayolah-kita-kan-teman.

Kushina menelan ludah. Dia dapat merasakan beratnya aura di tempat itu. Entah dari Mikoto yang memintanya untuk membantu pedekate dengan Minato atau dari lelaki yang dipanggil Fugaku oleh Mikoto.

Mikoto terus-terusan memandang Kushina. Kushina tidak suka dengan pandangan Mikoto yang semakin lama semakin berubah dari pandangan minta tolong ke pandangan curiga. Kushina tahu dia harus memutuskan dengan cepat.

* * *

"Hei," panggil sebuah suara. Membuat Kushina tersentak dalam lamunannya.

"Mi.. Minato san..? Ada apa..?" jawab Kushina gugup.

"Dari tadi apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Minato blak-blakan sambil mengernyit. "Sejak kita pulang kau terus-terusan seperti itu? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ti.. Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok.." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum palsu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Sore itu sore yang hangat di musim gugur. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat dedaunan menari dengan indahnya. Jam sekolah telah usai. Kushina dan Minato berjalan berdua menyusuri pinggir taman untuk pulang.

Minato memandang tajam Kushina. Jelas sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Keringat dingin Kushina mulai mengucur. Kushina merasa ini sudah saat.

Perlahan, Kushina merogoh kantung roknya dan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Minato.

Minato membacanya sebentar dan beralih ke Kushina.

"Kau mau pergi menonton?" tanya Minato.

Kushina hanya terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Dengan Uchiha san.." jawab Kushina.

"Mikoto?" Minato mengernyitkan kening. Minato sudah sering mendengar gossip bahwa Mikoto menyukainya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, itu hanya gossip.

"Dan Fugaku san," tambah Kushina.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Mmm.. Minato san.." panggil Kushina.

"Ya?"

"Minato san, maukah Minato san ikut dengan kami di festival itu..?"

CHAPTER VIII END


End file.
